kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 1
"Kids Next Door...BATTLE STATIONS!" --Numbuh 1 Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1 is the leader and head operative of Sector V and current Earth representative to the Galactic Kids Next Door. Described as a tactical genius by some and as a paranoid workaholic by others, Numbuh 1 takes his position and responsibilities as a KND operative too seriously. Throughout the show, he speaks with a noted English accent, because his parents come from England and he was born there, but moved to the United States when he was 3 years old. According to Numbuh 1, he and Numbuh 2 been best friends since Kindergarten. Nigel had a relationship with Lizzie Devine, who he considered bossy, but deeply cares for until Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. when they broke up. Personality Numbuh 1 is describe as the sternest and workaholic member in Sector V, as he would rather go on mission than spend his day-off on the beach as seen in Operation: B.E.A.C.H.. He is one of the few operatives in the Kids Next Door that takes in missions seriously as seen in Operation: F.E.R.A.L. where he yelled at Numbuh 86 for, "risked my life, endangered my team and spent valuable KND resources, just to get a stupid key chain?!", when he was sent Rainbow Monkey Island to retrieve a stone tablet with a secret code on it. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., it was stated many times that Numbuh 1 is reckless, hot-tempered, stubborn, and acts alone by Numbuh 362, who thinks he usually put himself before his team. Nevertheless, he's caring and protective towards his friends. Appearance Nigel usually wears a red, turtle-neck shirt, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes. He is seldom seen without his sunglasses and most noticeably of all, he is bald. It’s implied in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N. that his baldness was caused by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane and something to do with Numbuh 5 before she recruited him. In Operation: D.A.D.D.Y., he said that he had really cool hair, but it will never grow back again. In Operation: B.U.T.T., it was revealed that Numbuh 1 had a big butt, which is considered funny to the rest of his team. Family *Father: Monty Uno *Mother: Mrs. Uno *Grandfather: Grandfather *Grandma: Unknown *Uncle: Benedict Uno/Father *Cousins: Numbuh 10 & Delightful Children From Down The Lane/Sector Z (Adoptive) Relationships *Numbuh 1's Relationships Alternative Costumes #3 Pairs of Swim Trunks (Operation: No P in the OOL, Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E., Operation: B.E.A.C.H., Operation: B.U.T.T., Operation: P.O.O.L., Operation: C.A.K.E.R.-F.O.U.R., and Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.) #Super Fun Hap-Happy Land Lion Hat (Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N.) #Pirate Captain (Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E.) #Arctic Suit (Operations A.R.C.T.I.C. & Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G.) #Samurai Helmet (Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y.) #Bush (Operation: P.O.I.N.T.) #Naked (Operation: B.U.T.T.) #Fun Variety Hour Suit (Operation: C.A.B.L.E.-T.V.) #Commando Armor (Operation: C.H.A.D.) #Formal Gear (Operation: Q.U.I.E.T.) #Ice Cream Man (Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.) #Cat Strike Force (Operation: C.A.T.S.) #Black Tuxedo (Operation: D.A.T.E.) #2 Pairs of Pajamas (Operations T.A.P.I.O.C.A., Operation G.H.O.S.T., Operation: B.R.I.E.F., Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.H.R.E.E. and Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N.) #Beret and Scarf (Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E.) #Space Suit (Operations S.P.A.C.E., Operation: E.N.D., Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T., and Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N.) #GrandMother (Operation: T.R.I.P.) #Elvis Presley (Operation: E.N.D.) #Spank-Happy Vampire (Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N.) #Seal/Sea Lion (Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.) #Borg (Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y.) #Cowboy Suit (Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T.) #Soccer Ball (Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R.) #SuperMarket Assault (Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S.) #Climbing Suit (Operation: C.L.O.S.E.T.) #DPRK School Play Costume (Operation: L.O.V.E.) #Leaves (Operation: F.E.R.A.L.) #"I'm Not Numbuh 1" shirt (mentioned in Operation: F.L.U.S.H.) #Patient Clothes (Operation: S.A.F.A.R.I.) #Hair Apron (Operation: D.A.D.D.Y.) #Defenseless Guy (Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T.) #Mailman (Operation: K.N.O.T.) Trivia *His codename is Numbuh 1, because his surname is uno, the Spanish word for one. *His father is Numbuh 0. *His mother is Numbuh 999 the first girl operative in The 7th Generation of the KND. *He is the only member of Sector V who doesn't have a brother or sister. *His most prized characteristic, according to Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is his leadership, which is bold yet very smooth. 1